half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Half-Life Wiki:Projects/Cleanup
really could use some cleanup.|250px|thumb]] While many articles and images are in top shape, many of them need to be cleaned up. Out of around 790 articles from the main namespace (not including redirects and disambiguation pages), the wiki has around 560 "safe", "good or "featured" articles, and around 220 articles to clean up, which is actually rather positive. Articles not considered "safe", "good or "featured" are considered to be cleaned up by default, and have the "clean up" template on top. Normal users are not allowed to remove it without notice and must submit the article to an administrator (either on his talk page or on the Projects talk page) for review (disregarding this will result in a block). When the review is acknowledged and then pending, the "clean up" template will be replaced by the "cleaned up" one. After review, the "safe", "good" or "featured" status will finally be applied. In a nutshell, every single article from the main namespace must be in one (and only one) of the 5 following categories: "safe", "good", "featured", "to clean up" or "cleaned up". As for the images (see the complete list), most of the time the screenshot must be remade from scratch. Around 45 images from Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar are still of very poor quality, being based on poor scans. Better scans are uploaded from time to time, and the remaining poor quality images can be found in this category. With the released of Portal 2, the Portal series was given a specific Project. It works with a different system that will be applied here in the future. All related articles have been removed from this very page for convenience. The list This is a list of articles to clean up, by category. Each time an article is fixed, it is removed from the list. Real-world Games *''Aperture Hand Lab'' *''Codename: Gordon'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *[[Development of Half-Life 2|Development of Half-Life 2]] *''Half-Life'' universe *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2'' Beta *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast '' *''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' *''Half-Life High Definition Pack'' *''Half-Life: Alyx'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Source'' *''Half-Life Grunt'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''LEGO Dimensions'' *''The Lab'' *''The Orange Box'' Game soundtracks *''Half-Life'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' soundtrack *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' soundtrack Mods *''Absolute Redemption'' *''City17: Episode 1'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''Dystopia'' *''Garry's Mod'' *''MINERVA'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Opposing Force 2'' *''Portal: The Flash Version'' *''SMOD'' *''The Specialists'' *''Sven Co-op'' *''Sweet Half-Life'' *''They Hunger'' *''USS Darkstar'' *''Zombie Panic! Source'' *''Half-Life: Prospekt'' People *Adam Baldwin *Ken Birdwell *Merle Dandridge *Michelle Forbes *Louis Gossett Jr. *Robert Guillaume *John Guthrie *Mike Harrington *Tony Todd Other *''Concerned: The Half-Life and Death of Gordon Frohman'' *Developer commentary *GoldSrc *''Half-Life: Escape from City 17'' *Source *Steam Characters *Barn Advisor *Chef Vortigaunt *Greg *Griggs *Grigori *Lamarr *Nihilanth *Sheckley *Victory Mine Vortigaunt *Vortigaunt Shepherd Weapons *Annabelle *Autogun *Black Mesa Crossbow *Combine Ceiling Turret *Combine Ground Turret *Combine Laser Tripmine *Combine Sentry Gun *Displacer Cannon *Frankenturret *Gluon Gun *Headcrab Shell *HECU Laser Tripmine *HECU RPG *HECU Sentry Gun *Hivehand *Magnusson Device *Manhack *Overwatch Sniper Rifle *Resistance Crossbow *Rollermine *S.L.A.M *Shock Roach *Spore Launcher *Suppression Device *Tau Cannon *Turret Quartet *Zero Point Energy Field Manipulator *Zero Point Generator Enemies Xen *Alien Aircraft *Alien Controller *Alien Grunt *Barnacle *Chumtoad *Fast Headcrab *Fast Zombie *Gonarch *Gonome *Ichthyosaur *Poison Headcrab *Poison Zombie *Snark *Standard Headcrab *Standard Zombie *Tentacle *Vortigaunt *Vortigese *Xen crystal *Xen Tree *Zombie *Zombine Race X *Gene Worm *Pit Drone *Shock Trooper *Sprite *Voltigore Combine *Combine Advisor *Advisor Pod *Combine Dropship *Combine Gunship *Hunter *Overwatch Sniper *Overwatch Soldier *Stalker Antlions *Antlion *Antlion Guard *Antlion Guardian *Antlion Hill *Antlion Soldier *Antlion Worker Locations *Canals *Citadel Core *Citadel *City 17 *The Coast *Depot *Dock 137 *Earth *Gate 5 *Locations in the Half-Life universe *Moon *Multiverse *Nova Prospekt *Overwatch Nexus *Ravenholm *Underground Railroad *Xen Technology *Anti-Mass Spectrometer *Battery *Black Mesa Announcement System *Breencast *Charger *Combine Barricade *Combine Bunker *Combine Camera *Combine Cell *Combine lock *Combine elevator *Combine Interface *Combine Light *Combine Watchtower *Dark Energy *Energy Ball *Force Field *Garden Gnome *HEV Suit *Medkit *Memory Replacement *Overwatch Voice *Powered Combat Vest *Resistance communication *Restrictor *Rocket *Suppression Field Factions *Anticitizen *Black Mesa *Citizen *Combine *Hazardous Environment Combat Unit *Overwatch *Resistance *Lambda logo Transportation *Hunter-Chopper *Muscle Car *Road transport *Razor Train *Scout Car Conflicts *Seven Hour War Quantum events *Portal Storm *Teleportation Storyline *''Half-Life'' storyline *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' storyline *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' storyline *''Half-Life: Decay'' storyline *''Half-Life 2'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' storyline *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' storyline *[[Timeline of the Half-Life universe|Timeline of the Half-Life universe]] Category:Help Category:Clean up